Embodiments relate to air handling units and, more particularly, to methods and systems for air filtering and sound attenuating in an air handling unit.
Air-handling systems (also referred to as an “air handler”) have traditionally been used to condition buildings or rooms (hereinafter referred to as “structures”). The air-handling system may contain components such as cooling coils, heating coils, filters, humidifiers, fans, sound attenuators, controls, and other devices functioning to at least meet a specified air capacity which may represent all or only a portion of a total air handling requirement of the structure. The air-handling system may be manufactured in a factory and brought to the structure to be installed or it may be built on site using the appropriate devices to meet the specified air capacity. The air-handling compartment of the air-handling system includes one or more fan inlet cones, fan units and a discharge plenum. The fan units include an inlet cone, a fan, a motor, fan frame, and any appurtenance associated with the function of the fan (e.g. dampers, controls, settling means, and associated cabinetry).
In certain applications, filter banks and sound attenuator banks are positioned upstream from the fan. The filter bank is generally spaced apart from the sound attenuator so that maintenance can be performed from within the air handler. The space between the filter bank and sound attenuator increases the size of the air handler and may cause an unwanted pressure drop therein.
There remains a need for a more compact filter bank and sound attenuator configuration that reduces the pressure drop within the air handler.